The Imperfections of the Perfect
by Bittersweet x
Summary: Five children who are only alike in one way – the word Black. Regulus, Sirius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix. This is their story. Written for Mystii's challenge on the HPFC. Mostly sad, but a couple happier ones.
1. Imperfect

_The Imperfections of the Perfect_

**A/N: For Mistii's freeverse collection on the HPFC. I will attempt to complete all 20 prompts.  
><strong>

**Prompt #2: Imperfect**

**Character: Bellatrix Black**

I m p e r f e c t.

It's a word you've

_**feared**_

hated

(longed for?)

(_never_)

(you can't lie to yourself, sweetie)

Cause you're

**.:.P E R F E C T.:.**

_Bellatrix  
><em>**.:. P E R F E C T.:.**

_daughter  
><em>**.:.P E R F E C T.:.**

_wife_

_**.:.P E R F E C T.:.**_

_Black._

Slytherin  
>(<em>check<em>)

Death eater

(_check_)

Arranged marriage

(_check_)

You're **c o l o r **in the _lines _Bellatrix  
>and that's <strong>all you'll ever be,<strong>sweetie.

(is that what you _want?_)

(don't you sometimes **envy**

_S I r I u s_

_**recklessidiotstupid**_

((free))

and

your _**bloodtraitorfool**_

((free))

_sister?)_

_(no one to answer to but yourself, princess)_

maybe _**that's **_

why you're falling so o b e d I e n t l y

into my arms

into the arms of insanity

perhaps it's your **chance**

to be a _littlebit_

imperfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm slightly nervous because this is only my second freeverse on here, and my first with the funny formatting..however, I did sign up for this challenge and I've already written five or six chapters so, y'know, I might as well start putting them up :P Revieww :)<strong>


	2. End

**Prompt #20: End**

**Character: Sirius Black  
><strong>

Everyone always said

the end is when you leave

_when it's_

over  
>.<p>

Oh,

you

_know_

better.

..

It ended

when it began

_from when you were a toddler_

and when your first word was wrong.

...

You can tell yourself _all you want,_

**sirius black  
><strong>_but you __.:__ the ..truth.._

it _ended _when it began

….

From the _start_

you had a

"_mean"-"runty"-"not"-"right"_

from the start you were wrong.

…..

From the _start_

you didn't like what they said

"_pure" "perfect" "best" "only"_

you knew it wasn't right.

…...

So _really_

if you put your little mind to work

_that crazy-horrible-scary-wonderful night_

that you left – well, that was the **b e g I n n I n g**

…...

the beginning of a new life,

the beginning of a new hope,

_the beginning of who you really were,_

your end, sirius black...

…...

your

end

was

your

beginning.


	3. Hide

**Prompt #10: Hide**

**Character: Regulus Black**

you always hid

-o-  
>you always ran<p>

-o-

it was sirius who you took

to be your **protector**

**-**o-

big brother sirius, who knew **everything**

saving you from_**thunderstorms**_&_**mum**_&_**monsters**_&_**night**_&putting all your fears away

_-_o-

"Don't be like them, Reggie –

be strong and brave and good."

-o-

_did you ever hear his words, little boy?_

_Or were you just _hiding _behind nods&solemn smiles?_

-o-

But then you took different paths –

and Sirius went where you could not follow.

-o-

_Who to hide behind next?_

_Who is your next victim?_

-o-

bella was next;

_crazy/scary\weird/possiblyinsane\_

-o-

who sirius used to **p r o t e c t** you from

how ironic

-o-

"comecomecome, let's go"

"lord voldemort is waiting/waiting\"

-o-

_you followed so blindly_

_into your quiet sense of doom_

-o-

your deathday –

you become** One of Them  
><strong>-o-

_((the ones Sirius used to whisper to you about; the scariest of them all –_

"_we'll never be like them, Reg))_

-o-

you became everything you used to hide from

and it became your new hiding place.

-o-

_you're behind Voldemort now –_

_and there's nothing you can do but hide with him, love._


	4. Moment

**Prompt #19: Moment**

**Characters: All – Regulus's POV**

well, our lives sucked,

as the Black kids, I mean.

and we hated each other

(sirius&meda vs bella&cissa & me running around in the middle)

and all that,

but I do remember, one nice moment,

no, a lovelymoment

_no –_

it was a **happy **moment.

…

it's a **coldsnowy **christmas

the type our parents hate

and they send us out to play  
>in the snow<p>

right? following me?

…

it's boring at first,

bella's bossy and cissa's moody

and Siri and Meda whisper secrets

and I just sit,

trying to make **sense** of all their words

of their two different worlds

(((trying to choose a side)))

…

and I'm sitting, right;

just sitting in the snow,

it's cold as heck, and

I can't stop thinking about that

dinner we'll have tonight

…

_(songs were running through my head,  
>I remember quite clearly,<em>

_the ones meda used to sing to us, just after she got to hogwarts –_

_about parsley&sage_

_rosemary&thyme,_

_and two lovers caught in a quiet little mess)_

….

and then suddenly sirius scoops up some snow

and pow! straight in my face

….

well I was an honorable little ten year old,

and I could hardly take

**that **without a fight;

so I fling it back in his face, and he promptly gets Meda

and she gets bella and cissa, and they spin around.

For a second I thought they were gonna run inside crying,

but, for some reason,

they decide to get revenge

…

and the rest of the day passes

in **heaven**

running around, soaking wet and covered in snow;

_**laughing like none of us thought we'd laugh again with each other if that makes sense**_

and sides melt away, and sometimes its bella&sirius and cissa&meda or me&bella&meda ganging up

on cissa

or even all of us, throwing snow blindly at nothing,

and no one blinks an eye because for that moment,

for that _moment, G_od everything is _perfect_

and i'll never understand why, what prompted it,

but honestly I don't really** care  
><strong>because that moment was _perfection._

….

but then the moment ended.

_yes, the moment e n d e d._

* * *

><p><strong>This is for potterride, who is obsessed with Regulus who for some reason she refers to as Greg. :)<strong>


End file.
